The Bouncer - Saga 2 : Her Search For The Legacy
by Magus Sekai
Summary: The continuation of the Bouncer, Saga Number 2. Dominique is showing tendencies of the past...Some old faces are coming up, and Sion is stuck in the middle. Read and Review, please! I don't care what you say, as long as I know SOMEONE is reading this st
1. The Beginning

The Bouncer  
The Continuing Series  
  
  
"So this is what you do all day?" The woman would uncross   
and recross her legs sitting on the bar table, an effort much needed   
because of her very revealing snake skin skirt. That item was one of   
the few things that concealed anything on her body.  
"How many times do I have to tell you?" The man whom she   
spoke to would shift in his chair across from the table. The light   
reflecting off the sweat on his body omitted some of the lines of his   
caligraphic tattoos from view.  
"If we're not doing anything it means the bar's doing just fine,"   
The tan slender figure on the table would adjust herself again,   
playing a bit with her red locks. "I just wish the boss would pay for   
the air conditioning to be fixed."  
"You know that the boss isn't raking in as much as he usually is,   
Echidna." The man in the chair would lift himself up so he could   
drink from the bottle he had in his hands. Even though he was only   
supposed to drink for cover so long ago, the habit had grew on him.  
"And you gave LUKIS up for this?" Echidna, as she had been   
called had made a comment almost painful to her companion of the   
moment, but completely foreign to anyone else. "I think Kou the   
superspy is a much better title."  
Kou would adjust that much worn open black leather vest, a   
small squeak emitting from leather fingerless gloves on leather.   
He'd set the bottle down on the floor, and bite his lower lip. Then he   
shook his head and smiled.   
"There's no need to worry, once the new company moves into   
Mikado's stead, then they'll be more jobs around here. That means   
more people will move here, and they'll want to get drunk after all that   
long hard work."  
"You'd be the expert on that, wouldn't you, Kou?" Echidna   
would tap her fingers in a domino effect motion, trying to pass the   
time seemed difficult for her. "So, do you think Volt is going to be ok   
on his vacation?"  
Kou would tilt back in the chair much in the fashion as his friend   
had taught him. And even with that he managed to shrug. "Volt will   
be fine...It's too bad that he's not getting paid off time."  
"You make it sound so glamorous, he was given the week off   
because the boss was short of money." Echidna wasn't exactly tact   
with her choice of words, they were in private in the upper floor of the   
bar, reserved so the bouncers could over look the facility and make   
sure no one was causing trouble.  
"Hey, keep it down! You know we told Sion that Volt was on   
vacation so he wouldn't get concerned." The male bouncer would   
make his periodic check and see not much trouble, except a young   
man hitting on a woman out of his league. Nothing out of the   
ordinary. "That kid would give his pay up for Volt, and you know he's   
supporting himself and Dominique."  
"Well at least they're making ends meet much better now. How   
is it that LUKIS was able to get access to all Dauragon's money,   
hmm?" Once again Echidna was talking about top-secret information   
right in public, so to speak.  
"The victims of Mikado's handy work are to be supplied with a   
compensation fund. So even if Sion did give up his pay it wouldn't   
be too much trouble I guess." He'd turn from the scene downstairs to   
Echidna. "You know, Sion's been out there for about ten minutes too   
long."  
"It's my shift already?" The woman would get off the table, her   
platform shoes clicking upon the tile. Her outfit hadn't changed   
much, and the boss required some sort of uniform that kept the   
bouncers in style. She was no exception.  
"Don't sound so innocent." Kou's head would cant in the   
direction of the stairs. "Go get him, and earn your pay, alright?"  
With that, Echidna headed down the stairs and maneuvered   
her way through the people. Kou watched her go through the door   
and waited to see the figure of Sion Barzahd enter the bar. But he   
was given a long wait. Finally, the door would open, only slightly so   
he couldn't see who had opened it. And then the door would slam   
open, so hard that the ancient metal door would fly into the   
decorative red car parked on the side of the dance floor.  
Kou hopped to his feet, and slid down the stair rail for added   
speed. (What could have done that?) Thoughts rushed through his   
head of his military and martial art training alike, but nothing prepared   
him to see this.  
"How the... But..." Kou's draw literally dropped. Now through   
the door he could see Sion in a collapsed heap, in much pain.   
Echidna was hanging over the stair railing that lead to the bar's   
entrance on her stomach. That was not the unnerving thing.  
Releasing heavy ammounts of steam to signify machinery   
heating up, her eyes glowing red, there stood the short form of   
Dominique Cross.  
"She's been reactiva-Gah!" Kou's form could be seen by the   
remaining occupants of the bar who hadn't evacuted flying through   
the air and landing on the crushed car. The small girl had flung him   
aside.  
"....Target not found. Proceeding to find target." Just as quickly   
as she had come, she would leave. The mascot of the bar Fate was   
showing similar tendencies of the past again...  
  
  



	2. Information Gathered

The Bouncer  
The Continuing Series  
  
  
"Ow! Hey, don't put it on so tight!" Sion flinched as this   
newcomer attached a brace to his shoulder. He didn't remember   
much but based on Kou's explanation, and that of his cohort he could   
grasp a few basic, and somewhat unnerving concepts. He   
numbered them off in his head.  
( Number one, Dominique has been reactivated...? Ok,   
number two, she's looking for something. Number three, she's   
stronger than Dauragon it seems...Number four...She's killed two   
people today, and injured 3.)  
"Sion, did you heard a word I said?" The woman clad in the red   
in black uniform took a hard squeeze on Sion's shoulder to bring him   
back to reality. Luckily her hair was getting in her eyes so she   
released him a moment to push back golden tresses. Sion focused   
on the minor cut that she had unearthed next to her eye, shaking his   
head.  
"Ugh...Alright, now Dominique did the same thing to those   
street punks she did to you. But since the incident at Mikado your   
vitality's pretty amazing. Now did she say anything before she   
attacked you?" The woman hadn't even bothered to introduce   
herself yet, and her odd military-like uniform didn't have a name listed   
on it either.  
Sion stared out into space a moment, trying to grasp where he   
was...His appartment, that's where they had brought him. Echidna   
was lying on Dominique's bed, and Kou was typing at a laptop. A   
laptop? Sion didn't own a laptop. The young man's thoughts tried to   
focus. What had occured...  
"She asked me where was...uh..her father." Sion stammered   
out, wasn't that what she said? Something along the lines of What   
have you done with my father? The woman got up and walked over   
to Kou at the laptop, of whom's usual attire of vest and pants lied on   
the floor beside him. Kou was wearing a uniform similar to the   
woman's, only the male version.  
"This shouldn't be happening...It's a good thing we let you keep   
this assignment." The woman would state in a superior tone looking   
over Kou's shoulder.  
"Assignment?" Sion called out to the woman, but no answer.   
He wasn't discouraged by her silent tone, it was Kou's that worried   
him. "What do you mean by assignment? Is this about Dominique's   
special abilities?"  
There was still a long pause as the woman seem to take in   
what was on the laptop screen. She'd stomp her foot down on the   
ground after a while, a small dent forming, the floor boards not so   
sturdy from recent repair. "You should have just eliminated her."  
"If we eliminated her, then they could have just repaired the   
sattellite. Wait, do you think they did that?" Kou's voice was cold,   
stern, and serious for once. Sion had not heard such since that day   
on the Galeos.  
"No, Mikado's gone down the drain, and roughly all the MSF   
were eliminated by you." The woman would begin to pace back and   
forth, the screen showing some kind of loading symbol from what   
Sion could grasp. It was time for some answers, his own voice   
would match their tone.  
"What is going on? What are you two talking about?" He'd rise   
slowly from his own bed, a hand clasping the injured arm that the   
newcomer woman had recently mended. "Who are you anyway?   
What's wrong with Dominique?"  
Both Kou and his cohort ignored him further as they had done   
on and off for the past hour since he had slowly come to. Tapping of   
keys resumed and what appeared to be the fellow bouncer's   
superior took her position again over Kou's shoulder.  
"So where is she headed now? Can you get anything?" The   
woman's speech would be very anxious. "A signal? A transmission   
from headquarters, anything!?" She seemed to be getting very   
annoyed.  
"...All I can find relating to Dominque is that two students that   
had minor criminal records were killed by a young girl today. That's   
just out of the news. They say the bodies were man...." Kou would   
trail off, sighing to himself as he maneuvered a mouse along the   
wooden table. A simple click, and then he would close the laptop.  
"So there's nothing? That's it? She's on the loose and we have   
no clue what her motives are?" The woman's voice was becoming   
somewhat enraged. Her hands would close tightly into fists.  
"Leann...What about what Sion said..." Kou would finally speak   
the woman's name, pulling the laptop off the table and shoving it into   
a padded case. "You know, she asked about her father. You think   
that has anything to do with it?"  
"Dominique Cross was an orphan, the only people who know   
anything about her are dead. Including the person she's looking for.   
Do you think it's the obvious?" Leann, as she seemed to be called,   
was talking almost too fast for Sion to understand. The young man   
was still standing there at the side of his bed, waiting to hear   
something that he could possibly grasp.  
"Not true, Leung's body was never found that night when they   
were concluding the investigation." Kou continued to pack up, his   
uniform was now completely visible to Sion, a red and black variation   
of something similar to what a certain psychotic super ninja of the   
past had worn. But Sion took more heed to the words that Kou   
spoke...Wong Leung..The name of his master.  
"A lot of good that does us, look I'm getting out of here...You're   
job now is to find and disable her. Take that order in any way you   
interpret it. " The woman of soldier calibur would begin her treck out   
of the small appartment not taking heed to Sion or the still   
unconcious Echidna.  
"What the hell was that all about, Kou?" Sion's voice couldn't   
be too threatening, he was somewhat weak and only steadily   
recovering. This was all so confusing to him, more so than that night   
where he had quested against the one who had in most ways   
destroyed his life time after time.  
Finally, the slim, muscular figure clad in black and red turned to   
him. The usual guise of calm was gone, and Kou actually looked   
concerned. What was this all of a sudden? Sion stated his question   
again, more firmly this time. "What was that all about, Kou?"  
After another long drawn out pause, Kou began to speak. "I'm   
not telling you much, but your princess is on a rampage." He'd sling   
a duffle bag over his arm. Kou took a quick glance over to Echidna.   
"You and her are going back to the bar, I'm going to go find Volt."   
With that, Kou began his own start towards the door.  
"Wait...I thought that woman said go find Dominique..." Sion   
said that without thought, then soon after he'd take thought that Kou's   
mission was to seek and possibly destroy her. "I mean..."  
"She doesn't know about Volt's former profession. He's the   
last person alive that was around during that era." Kou left those   
words as he took leave of Sion.  
"He's wrong..."  
Sion was knocked out of his daze with much surprise.   
"Echidna!?" He'd call out her name, turning over to Dominique's bed   
watching the woman rotate an arm to excercise her shoulder. "You   
heard the whole thing?"  
Echidna switched to the other arm, her eyes were locked on   
the floor, Sion could see much thought in them. Throughout this   
whole ordeal that had taken place all in the mere course of an   
evening, he had felt very much like an outsider. In previous times of   
crisis, even if he didn't know what to do, he always led the pack. Now   
he was relying on gaining information from his limited point of view.  
"I've got a lot of explaining to do... Do you remember some   
time ago when I confessed to Volt that I aided in the assassination of   
the former head of Mikado...?" Her words were very quiet,   
somewhat choked. An odd occurence given Echidna's track record.  
"Y-Yeah..." Sion nodded, thoughts were starting to course   
through his somewhat dazed mind finally. He was beginning to toy   
with the idea in his mind that Echidna might have a small connection   
to what was going on as well as Kou.  
"What neither of us mentioned, was that I too was the previous   
guard to original Mikado. I have an idea what's going on."  



End file.
